SHE OR HE
by Ilan-chan
Summary: Kecemburuan dan keegoisan menjadi titik terkuat sekaligus terlemah manusia untuk menjatuhkan atau dijatuhkan. Pernyataan cintanya menjadi awal sebuah kehancuran, kematian, pengkhianatan, dan juga awal yang baru. Tidak ada yang tahu bukan takdir itu seperti apa? "aku mencintaimu Yoseob-ah"/"apa kau sudah gila!"/"aku normal!"
1. Chapter 1

"SHE OR HE"

BY Ilan-Chan

Cast : Yang Yoseob

Lee Gikwang

Shin Yonai

And other cast

Genre : kekerasan, hubungan kompleks, romance, hurt

Rated: T to M for

A/N: dichapter ini masih R-T yah , typo –mungkin- banyak, alur membingungkan dan cepat dan. .

Selamat menikmati

* * *

"Annyeong flat-face! ^v^"

Laptop Yoseob berbunyi menandakan ada chat baru yang masuk. Ia melihat nickname Yonai yang muncul. Yoseob membaca pesan tersebut dengan sedikit was-was, takut yeoja itu mungkin akan membunuhnya karna pesannya kemarin malam lagipula ia tak bertemu yeoja itu hari ini baik disekolah maupun di gedung mulai mengetik balasan untuk Yonai.

"itukah cara yang benar untuk menyapa oppa-mu ini? -_*"

Yoseob menunggu balasan. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa.

"hmmmn... entahlah"

Yoseob membaca balasan Yonai dengan gelisah. Tampaknya balasan Yonai agak berbeda dari biasanya. Soalnya kalau Yoseob menegurnya begitu pasti Yonai akan langsung mem-bullynya lewat kata-kata intelek tajamnya. Tapi kali ini ia membalas seadanya bahkan tanpa ejekan satupun. Jadi dapat diambil kesimpulan Yonai sudah membaca pesannya semalam, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yonai. Sudah terlanjur basah, pikir Yoseob.

"apa kau sudah membaca pesanku semalam?"

"hmmmn... ne"

Astaga Yoseob siap terjun dari balkon. Apa yang akan dikatakan Yonai, ia penasaran.

"lalu?"

1 menit, 2 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit lewat tanpa balasan. Yoseob mulai keringat dingin. Tapi tepat dimenit ke-13 laptopnya kembali berbunyi.

"hmmmn... molla"

BYURR! Yoseob serasa tenggelam dilautan lepas. Gadis ini bahkan tak memikirkan pertanyaannya dan menjawab seadanya. Merasa tak puas Yoseob kembali bertanya.

"hanya itu?"

"apa yang kau harapkan?"

Brak! Balasan Yonai kembali membuatnya sweatdrop. Apa hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan olehnya? Tanya Yoseob pada laptop didepannya. Ia mulai frustasi.

"ayolah katakan sesuatu...

aku setengah mati menulisnya tau,,,"

"hmmmn..."

Yonai membalas lagi dengan lebih tak beradab. Sekarang ia yakin yeoja itu benar-benar tsundere.

"jangan cuma mengatakan hmmmmn..."

Balas Yoseob benar-benar sudah frustasi.

"katakan langsung baru aku akan menjawabnya.."

Finnaly, cahaya mulai menyinari Yoseob. Yonai menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan langsung. Mungkinkah ini suatu tanda Yonai juga menyukainya? Hanya Tuhan yang dapat menjawabnya dan juga author tentunya.

"Aku akan menelponmu sekarang juga!"

Buru-buru Yoseob mengambil Hpnya ketika laptopnya kembali berbunyi. Ia mengintip sebentar kemudian menaruh Hpnya kembali.

"temui aku!"

Yoseob membuka mulutnya melihat chat Yonai. Yonai ingin ia mengatakan secara langsung dan bertemu dengannya?

"baiklah.. aku akan menemuimu di atap sekolah.."

Balas Yoseob mantap. Ia tau saat-saat seperti ini pasti datang suatu hari nanti dan ia harus telah siap menjalankan Yoseob pun membalas dengan segenap keteguhan hatinya bagai kisah Ketika Cinta Bertasbih.

"tidak.. tapi dikelasku!"

Tapi ini memang tak semudah mendekati gadis manga dalam komik mengingat Yonainya itu tsundere. Yonainya? Bahkan gadis itu belum resmi jadi miliknya. Yoseob mencoba mengingatkan Yonainya mengenai statusnya.

"apa itu tak masalah?"

Balas Yoseob ragu-ragu.

"kau takut? ah aku lupa kau kan seorang artis seharusnya aku tak mengatakan ini,

sudah lupakan saja. aku jadi tak berminat dengan artis."

Dan Yonai pun tak pernah ragu untuk membalas kata-katanya dengan jawaban semenyakitkan apapun. Ini memang salahnya yang ragu-ragu dan membuat batas dengan status mereka. Padahal maksud Yoseob saat Yonai sudah melakukan debutnya takkan jadi masalah kalau mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka karna Yonai akan aman tapi kalau sekarang pasti yeoja itu akan mendapat masalah baik itu dengan paparazi ataupun fans Yoseob yang mungkin takkan segan-segan menyakiti yeojanya. Ia tak mau Yonai terluka karnanya. Tapi Yoseob rasa kata-kata Yonai kali ini serius.

"Yak! seriuslah Choi Yonai!"

Balas Yoseob memastikan Yonai tak meninggalkan chatnya begitu saja seperti kemarin tapi tampaknya nihil karna ia tak membalas satupun chat-chat yang dikirim Yoseob. Akhirnya Yoseob mendapat ide cemerlang untuk tetap menyatakan cintanya tanpa ada kemungkinan Yonai akan di sakiti oleh siapapun. Ia pun mengetik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum sign out dari akunnya.

"Geurae! aku akan kekelasmu dan jangan terkejut!"

========YangCorn already sign out========

Yonai menghela napas membaca tiap chat yang dikirim Yoseob terakhir sejak chatnya. Namja itu sangat berusaha keras rupanya, jadi ini benar-benar serius. Yonai pikir tadinya namja itu hanya main-main dengannya, seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan semua Cuma sekedar candaan atau keisengan yang dibuat mereka. Mengingat hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sekedar teman berlatih ya tepatnya Yoseob yang melatihnya menyanyi karna ia akan mendapat posisi lead vocal seperti namja itu. Tapi semalam saat chat berlangsung secara tak terduga namja itu menyatakan cintanya begitu saja sampai ia linglung , percaya atau tidak jantungnya masih berdebar keras sampai sekarang. Aku juga menyukaimu, itulah kata yang terus memenuhi setitik hati yonai. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalh. Bukan ketakutannya akan pengakuan itu tapi status mereka akan menjadi penghalang yang begitu besar dalam hubungan ini dan Yonai percaya itu. Suatu saat nanti ia pastiakan tersakiti entah oleh siapa yang jelas orang terdekat Yoseoblah yang akan menyakitinya.

"hah besok apa yang harus kulakukan?"gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Menghela napas sebelum kembali bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya menuju alam yang –mungkin- mampu menenangkannya.

Yoseob sudah bersiap untuk kesekolah dengan barang bawaannya. Yap rencana sudah disusun dengan rapih tanpa celah. Ia memantapkan hatinya dulu sebelum kekelas Yonai, tak lupa memakai kepala Bearnya.

Penghuni kelas termangu begitu sesosok Boneka Teddy Bear ukuran manusia memasuki kelas dengan seikat mawar merah muda disalah satu tangannya. Tentu saja semua orang terkejut terlebih ketika sosok itu menghampiri meja seorang yeoja yang sibuk dengan buku digenggamannya. Perhatian yeoja itu teralihkan begitu rangkaian kalimat yang tengah dilafalkannya terganti dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar. Ia mendongakan kepala demi menangkap sosok Beruang dengan wajah jenaka itu. Raut kebingungan tergambar jelas dimukanya. Beruang itu tak diam saja. Setelah menyerahkan mawar rentetan melodi mulai mengalun membentuk kesatuan nada-nada lembut dan manis. Suasana makin romantis. Riuh rendah sorakan penghuni kelas mulai mengisi saat Beruang itu mulai menyanyi. Suaranya begitu merdu. Yoeja itu agak terkejut mendengar suara yang tentu takkan ia salah kenali. Suara emas itu milik Yang Yoseob, ia yakin. Alunan musik berhenti setelah nada tenor itu selesai mengalunkan kata " i love you" wajah sang yeoja sedikit bersemu merah. Beruang kembali menyerahkan sesuatu yang digulung pita pada sang yeoja. Dengan perlahan gulungan terbuka menampilakan susunan kata pernyataan cinta yang tertuang disana. Tak sedikit anak yang berusaha mengintip isi gulungan.

"nado! Nado johahaeyo"balas yeoja itu dengan senyum termanis yang pernah dimilikinya.

Tepukan tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan diselingi sorakan penghuni kelas.

"buka! Buka!"teriak seorang anak yang penasaran siapa sesungguhnya orang dibalik kostum beruang tersebut.

"gomawoyo Shin Yonai-ah"ujar sang Beruang dan menarik kekasih barunya keluar ruangan. Sorakan murid-murid lain semakin ramai. Senang, terkejut, heran, penasaran, dan marah menjadi satu. Yap marah. Itu yang dirasakan seorang namja yang duduk santai pada tepi jendela sekolah. Ia –sangat- mengenali sosok dibalik kostum konyol tadi. Marah, kesal, kecewa, dan iri bercampur manjadi satu membentuk rasa baru yang kita kenal dengan cemburu. Tangannya mengepal siap menghantam apapun.

To be Continue. . .

* * *

Adakah yang mau ini dilanjut? Kalo yang review lumayan sih aku mau aja lanjut tapi kalo nggak ada yah terpaksa didelete aja. Tak mengharapkan banyak. Aku Cuma suka menuangkan imajinasi dadakan yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku. Oh ya sedikit catatan –mungkin- lemonnya akan ada straight and yaoi.

Slide next chapter..

Deru mesin itu meraung keras siap menghantam objek didepannya. Mata itu memicing dalam seringaian mengerikan.

"BERHENTI LEE GIKWANG! Apa kau sudah gila?! Ia bisa saja mati!"

"aku tak peduli. Dia milikku. Tak seorang pun boleh memilikinya selain aku!"bentaknya. tatapan itu begitu tajam dan sadis. Tatapan dingin yang siap membunuh siapapun. Ia memang nyaris jadi pembunuh atau memang sudah jadi pembunuh? Entahlah. Keegoisannya sudah menutup segala celah dihatinya untuk sedikit berkeprimanusiaan bahkan –mungkin-sudah merusak saraf warasya.

"ANDWAE‼"namja itu meraung keras. Menangisi figura terpajam dengan sematan bunga. Orang yang sangat dicintainya telah pergi. Dunia seakan masuk kedalam lubang cacing yang terus memaksanya untuk menghilang dari keberadaan. Ia frustasi.

"apa kau sudah gila?!"bentaknya. tangan itu menepis kasar tangan lain yang mencengkram pundaknya.

"aku normal!"ucapnya sinis dengan tatapan hina dan berlalu begitu saja.


	2. Chapter 2

"**She or He?"**

**Author : Ilan-chan**

**Cast : B2ST, OC Shin Yonai, other boyband member**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan. Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita milik saya!**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning : Ada adegan dewasa nanti di akhir-akhir chapter, kekerasan, kematian, pembunuhan, ****alur lambat**** dan typo miss jadi tolong menjauh bila anda alergi dengan hal-hal berikut **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Sekolah, atap sekolah**

Derai tawa menggema bersamaan langkah dua makhluk yang menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana hanya akan ada mereka berdua. Cerahnya pagi seakan menjadi latar sempurna untuk mereka, jangan lupa kicauan burung pipit yang menjadi lagu pengiring.

"Oppa?" Gadis itu menatap sosok didepannya, sedikit memastikan kalau perkirannya tak salah.

"ne" jawab sosok itu yang membuka penutup kepala bonekanya, senyuman itu menggantikan wajah jenaka teddy bear.

Tanpa pikir panjang sang gadis sudah hanyut dalam pelukan. Namja itu tersenyum sangat lebar, tak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya.

"gomawoyo yonai-ya. Jeongmal gomawo"ucapnya berkali-kali.

Sang gadis melepaskan pelukan dan memasang ekspresi aneh,

"kenapa kau yang berterimakasih?"

"apa?"tanya sang namja tak mengerti,

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTERIMA KASIH PADAMU KARNA JADI YEOJA PALING BERUTUNG HARI INI!"pekik Yonai. Yoseob mengernyitkan dahi balik memasang ekspresi aneh, pembalasan eoh?

"hanya beruntung?"tanyanya,

"apa?"balik Yonai tak mengerti.

"aku pikir kau yeoja paling bahagia hari ini ah tidak mungkin akan jadi yang paling bahagia besok, lusa sampai selamanya"lanjut Yoseob,

"cih, ingin menggodaku rupanya. Apa kau lupa kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa yangcorn?!"ancam Yonai yang langsung mengejar Yoseob keseluruh penjuru atap sekolah. Tak bisa dipungkiri apa yang dikatakan Yoseob memang benar, dan ia memang jadi gadis paling beruntung dan bahagia saat ini.

Ꙍ Ꙍ

School, cafetaria

"Gikwang-a? Hey Lee Gikwang!"sentak seorang namja cantik dan angkuh pada namja didepannya.

"tsk, kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi eoh?"ulang namja itu kesal. Yang dipanggil Gikwang hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Karna itu sudah biasa sang namja cantik hanya dapat memakluminya dan cukup mengelus dada Hyuna #eh?

"Yak! Jangan menyentuhku Jang Hyunseung?! DASAR MESUM" teriak Hyuna murka yang langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan kafetarian dengan muka merah berasap.

"hyung!"koar dua namja yang masih sangat polos untuk mengingatkan hyungnya.

"aish, Dongwoon-a Dongho-ya jangan tambah memekikan telingaku dengan suara cempreng kalian! Suara hyuna saja sudah cukup lagian kan tadi aku khilaf hehe"ujar Hyunseung meng-copy cengiran bodoh Gikwang. Dongwoon dan Dongho hanya mendelik kesal dengan tingkah hyung mereka. Memang sudah biasa kalau hyungnya itu sedang dekat Hyuna yang notaben kekasihnya jadi mesum begitu, lah hyuna aja mengundang kemesuman.

"Jadi Gikwang-a kau sudah menentukan Koreografi untuk penampilan dipekan olahraga nanti?"tanya Hyunseung kembali ketopik semula. Gikwang hanya menghela nafas malas,

"belum sepenuhnya, hanya beberapa. Aku duluan ya, rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali"jawab Gikwang yang beranjak keluar kafetarian.

"ya!ya! anak itu tak sopan sekali, seenaknya saja pergi padahal masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan"gerutu Hyunseung,

"HYUNG MAU DIANTAR KE UKS TIDAK?"teriak Dongwoon saat Gikwang sudah diambang pinta, namja itu hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban. Dongwoon kembali menelan kata-katanya saat sosok itu menghilang.

"Aish sudahlah Woonie biarkan saja namja aneh itu, lebih baik kau sama Dujun hyung aja kapten tim sepakbola sekolah sekaligus leader kece kita yang ngejar-ngejar kamu terus itu"usul Hyunseung mencoba menghibur sebenarnya tapi Dongwoon malah semakin murung. Ia tau alasan mengapa Hyungnya begini, semenjak sebulan lalu saat Yoseob menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya Gikwang jadi sering uring-uringan. Gikwang memang tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun tapi Dongwoon sudah memperhatikannya selama ini bahkan kalau Gikwang sadari Dongwoon mungkin lebih memahami dirinya dibanding Gikwang sendiri.

"aish kenapa jadi pada murung begini?!"ujar Hyunseung frustasi dengan kedua dongsaengnya. Dongho bukannya menggubris malah asyik dengan obyek yang diperhatikannya daritadi yang tak disangka-sangka menuju meja mereka.

"annyeonghaseyo"sapa gadis mungil itu.

"a-an-annyeonghaseyo"balas Dongho terbata akibat gugup. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya saat ini seperti kepiting rebus.

"apa kau Shin Dongho?"tanya gadis mungil itu. Dongho terkejut bukan main gadis yang selalu diperhatikannya bisa tau namanya, di sela keterkejutan ia mengangguk kelewat cepat. Gadis itu sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Dongho.

"nan Choi Min Gi imnida"ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung dijabat Hyunseung.

"Jang Hyunseung imnida"balas Hyunseung dengan tampang cool.

"YAK! JANG HYUNSEUNG! Jangan sentuh-sentuh Gadis lain!"teriak Hyuna dari Kejauhan yang lansung lari menghampiri Hyunseung dan membawanya pergi lagi. Dongho sedikit bernafas lega, Dongwoon yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal asmara antara Dongsaeng termuda digeng mereka dengan gadis mungil berambut pirang kuncir kuda itu langsung beranjak pergi. Dongho menatap Min Gi lalu membalas uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Shin Dongho imnida"

"aku tau"ujar Hanki dan tersenyum manis sekali.

Ꙍ Ꙍ

Myeongdong, Sonzha Karaoke

Yoseob menatap sekali lagi jam dipergelangannya. Padahal tak ada kata telat dari jam yang telah dijanjikan tapi ia tetap merasa gelisah. Ini adalah hari perayaan jadinya dengan Yonai yang keseratus dan ia sudah memesan sebuah tempat karaoke yang dtentu saja telah dihias semanis mungkin untuk kekasihnya.

'ah aku terlalu bersemangat'ujarnya sebagai pengalih gugup. Tak lama Yonai datang tergesa-gesa.

"apa aku terlambat?"ujarnya masih mengatur nafas.

"Yonai-ya kau berlari kesini?" Yoseob mengernyitkan dahi, Yonai mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"tadi agak macet terus taxi nya mogok akhirnya aku berlari kesini"lanjut Yonai,

Yoseob tersenyum penuh menyangka kekasihnya akan melakukan hal itu hanya karna tak mau terlambat.

"oppa sendiri kenapa belum masuk?"tanya Yonai yang mendapati kekasihnya masih menunggu didepan gedung karaoke, menunggunya eoh?

Yoseob tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan langsung menarik Yonai kedalam gedung, sebelumnya ia menyuruh Yonai menutup mata.

"Yonai-ya buka matamu"titah Yoseob setelah mereka masuk kedalam ruang karaoke yang sudah dipesan .

Yonai membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada disekitarnya. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepalanya saat mata itu membuka sempurna, -indah-. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan takjub dengan ruang karaoke 5x6 meter yang sekarang disulap bagai taman bunga dan lihat balon-balon pink dengan bentuk hati yang memenuhi ruangan. Bunga mawar merah dan putih juga mendominasi terlebih keberadaannya yang hampir memenuhi meja, sofa, dan sudut-sudut ruangan. Yonai menoleh ke Yoseob -yang ada dibelakangnya dari tadi- yang kini membawa Teddy Bear putih dengan ukuran setengah badan orang dewasa. Senyum angelic itu terpasang jelas diwajahnya.

"HAPPY 100DAYS ANNIVERSARY YONAI-YA!"

Dan Yonai menghambur kepelukan Yoseob sampai mereka hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Tck, kau merusak suasana romantis Shin Yonai.

Ꙍ Ꙍ

B2ST Dorm

Sang leader-Doojoon- tak henti-hentinya menggangu magnae selama mereka di dorm. Dari awal kepulangannya setelah latihan sepakbola sampai waktu makan malam Doojoon tetap setia mengusik sang magnae entah itu dengan menggodanya atau benar-benar menjahilinya. Teriakan Dongwoon ataupun omelannya sama sekali nggak mempan yang ada malah dia yang balik dibully sama Doojoon dengan gelar leader dan hyung tertua mana mungkin Doojoon terima diomelin eoh?

Beruntung Junhyung dan Hyunseung pergi kencan dengan pacar masing-masing alias nggak dirumah jadi mereka nggak kena dampak dari teriakan sang magnae dan juga tentunya Doojoon dengan bebas bisa ngerjahilin sang magnae tercinta. Kalian pasti bertanya kemana perginya Yoseob dan Gikwang? Ah kalau eternal magnae itu sedang pergi keluar-entah kemana- yang jelas Doojoon tidak tau dan Gikwang masih tentram mngurung diri didalam kamar entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hyuuuuung‼‼" Geram Dongwoon karna kali ini Doojoon seenaknya nempelin krim tart cake ke wajahnya. Doojoon terkekeh geli sebagai jawaban. Entak kenapa dia malah senang mengganggu namja yang diam-diam dia perhatikan ini. Sejak pertama trainee Doojoon memang sudah tertarik dengan namja pecinta piano ini. Tapi sayang, alasannya yang tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya pada sang magnae karna Doojoon tau mengenai perasaan Dongwoon. Fakta yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya karna Dongwoon mencintai Gikwang jauh sebelum mereka bertemu. Gikwang dan Dongwoon sudah ditrainee dan berteman baik sejak mereka kecil sedangkan dia? Hanya sekedar leader grup bagi Dongwoon. Menyedihkan bukan?

Dongwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya-bingung- akan tingkah Hyung tertuanya ini. Baru saja Doojoon terkekeh geli sehabis mengerjainya tapi kini malah menunjukan wajah sendu sambil melamun lagi, bahkan panggilannya yang sudah ketiga kali tak digubris.

"Hyuuuuuuung‼ DUJUN HYUNG!" teriak Dongwoon dengan suara bass supernya ditelinga Doojoon. Doojoon langsung tersadar setelah mendapat terjangan dahsyat barusan.

"aish, teriakanmu memekakan telingaku tau wunie!"omel Doojoon sambil mengusap telinganya.

"salah hyung yang ngelamun sampai nggak sadar aku panggil tiga kali"

"Yasudahlah"ujar Dojoon mengalah.

"hyung mau habiskan kuenya nggak?"tanya Dongwoon.

"eh? Wae?"

"aku mau cuci piringnya jadi mau sekalian nggak?"

"oh oke" balas Doojoon dan langsung melahap kue yang tinggal setengah.

"hyung"panggil Dongwoon.

"hmn?"

"Hyung punya orang yang disukai?"tanya Dongwoon tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Doojoon kalang kabut mendengar pertanyaan Dongwoon. Siapa yang takkan kaget kalau orang yang kau sukai bertanya tentang itu secara langsung padamu.

"ehm.. ehm a-ada. Tentu saja ada!"jawab Doojoon gugup. Dongwoon menghela nafas dan mengambil piring Doojoon yang sudah kosong. Membawanya ke wastafel sebelum mencucinya. Dongwoon masih menatap Doojoon lekat dengan menyender dipinggiran wastafel.

"siapa hyung?"tanyanya. Doojoon tersentak dan balik menatap Dongwoon kaget. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Aish kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis abg yang ingin menyatakan cinta?! Batin Doojoon.

"siapa orang yang hyung sukai?"tanya Dongwoon lagi karna Doojoon tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Doojoon tampak menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam orbs Dongwoon seakan ingin menunjukan kesungguhannya.

"neo! Nan neo joayo!"jawab Doojoon tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dia pasrah untuk jawaban atau hasil yang diterimanya dari Dongwoon yang terpenting Dongwoon sudah tau perasaannya bukan?

Dongwoon terpaku ditempatnya. Seharusnya ia sudah dapat meramalkan jawaban Doojoon, bukankah selama ini Hyunseung sudah mengatakan padanya? Hanya saja ia ingin memastikannya dan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Doojoon akan menanggapi pertanyaannya seserius ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia bahkan tak dapat mengelak dari tatapan tajam penuh kesungguhan yang menunjukkan tak ada main-main disana.

Masih dalam keheningan mereka, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja kekar dengan pakaian lengkap khas seseorang yang akan bepergian.

Dongwoon menatap Gikwang dalam seakan menyampaikan kebingungannya, tapi tentu saja Gikwang tak merespon apapun.

"Aku pergi dulu doojoon hyung, woonie"ujarnya dan melenggang pergi.

Dongwoon menatap sendu pintu itu setelah namja yang dicintainya itu keluar. Doojoon beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk puncak kepala Dongwoon lembut sebelum masuk ke kamar. Bohong kalau dia tak sakit melihat tatapan Dongwoon untuk Lead dancer mereka. Ia memilih tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya dikamar.

Dongwoon masih menatap kepergian Doojoon dan Gikwang bergantian.

"eotteohkae?"desisnya putus asa.

**To Be Continue. . . . .**

**Finnaly aku bisa lanjut ini ff yang terbengkalai berbulan-bulan lamanya.. ckckck saya author minta dihajar ya hehe**

**Mian jeongmal mianhae buat readers yang udah review dan menunggu ff saya (pede gila lo lan! Kaya ada yang nungguin aja haha) saya baru sempat buka ffn akun saya pribadi buat posting ff! Saya lagi gundah gulana merana eaeaeaea.. #lebay**

**Ok stop curcol! Chap ini agak garingkah? Aku baru kasih konflik cintanya antara doojoonie, woonie, sama kwangie aja ya?**

**Yang lainnya nanti haha! Apalagi yang utama!**

**Ehm pada nunggu NC siapa dulu nih?**

**Vote ya!**

**Hyunseung-Hyunah(mian buat yang ini! Saya lagi nggak bisa bikin 2jun! Jadi mereka semua normal disini)**

**Doojoon-Dongwoon**

**Yoseon-Yonai**

**Ayoo silahkan dipilih‼!**

**Ohya mau balas review! Gomawo buat yang udah mampir tanpa review, RnR, follows, and Favorite! *hug all***

**Kailuhunhan** hehe gomawo ya udah RnR! Baru nemu? Iya rasanya ff giseob bisa diitung pake jari di ffn. Ff saya yang lain juga ada giseob lho C: monggo dibaca! *promosi

Aduh jangan dijambak chanyeolnya kasian mending lempar ke aku aja haha!

Btw kita teman seshiper ya! Aku juga suka Hunhan sama Giseob! KYAAAA! *ala fangirl* hehe gomawo sekali lagi buat RnR! Keep RnR ya C: *kissthrow

**Juhyse **aduh jangan panggil aku min, namaku bukan mimin hehe nanti tetangga aku tersinggung lho! Namanya mimin soalnya haha *nggak nyambung* panggil Ilan aja ya

Iya aku usahain buat ff beast yang banyak! Ini ff beast ke-6 aku di ffn. Baca aja ffku yang lain #promosi

Gomawo udah RnR! Keep RnR ya C: *kissthrow

**Itzmeyodeophi **ini sudah lanjut! Gomawo udah RnR! Keep RnR ya C: *kissthrow

**lyeunnahinata**ya ya ya ini udah diterusin.. maaf lama hehe iya gikwang cinta yoseob mereka kan emang couple fenomenal sampe mandi bareng! #plak

Gomawo udah RnR! Keep RnR ya C: *kissthrow

Sekian cuap cuap author kita ketemu di lain waktu!

**Read**

**aNd**

**Review!**

**Kerjasama penulis dan pembaca sangat dibutuhkan!**

**Jakarta, 30 mei 2013. 2.47 a.m**


End file.
